Bad Decisions
by KaoriH
Summary: A vida é feita de escolhas. Ele sabia onde havia errado. :: UA :: DracoGinny
1. Prologue: Close Your Eyes

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © JK Rowling ;

nota**¹**: Angst ; Psicológico ; Primeira Pessoa.

nota**²**: Essa fanfic contem DG, eu avisei.

nota**³**: UA – Projeto Across The Universe ( seção DG, fórum 6V )

**

* * *

-**

**-**

**Bad Decisions**

**Prologue: Close Your Eyes**

**-**

**Sempre doeu. Doía ver o que nunca pode ser evitado. Doía saber que nós éramos pertencentes da mesma raça daqueles que cometeram tal barbaria ¹. Doía a ingratidão e o esquecimento.**

**-  
**

_Dezembro de 1980 — Londres, Inverno._

— Mestre Malfoy? — Ele tem a voz baixa, muito respeitosa. Mesmo que meus olhos não sejam os mesmos, eu não teria com quem confundir o único empregado da casa.

Aceno para que ele entre. São cinco horas. Hora do chá. Dwight empurra minha cadeira até a mesa próxima da janela. Está nevando em Londres, novamente. Como sempre.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa Mestre Malfoy?

Apenas de silêncio. Ele se vai sem a minha resposta. As memórias já não são as mesmas, eu já não conseguiria colocá-las de uma forma ordenada como um dia foram, mas as paredes de pedra nunca se importaram com as minhas confissões, de qualquer forma.

Eu apenas gostaria de um pouco de silêncio. Sem todas aquelas explosões. Mas já não há mais esperança. Pergunto-me se um dia houve. Prefiro acreditar que sim, prefiro acreditar que tudo teve um motivo, prefiro acreditar que falhei, a pensar que perdi tudo... Por nada.

Dwight é a única viva alma que habita essa velha casa. Eu já estou morto há anos, mas insisto em envelhecer e ver o mundo se nublar diante dos meus olhos. Agora são apenas sombras, apenas vultos que se escondem quando a luz tenta decifrá-los. Há muito não sei como a luz se parece. Mas dela eu me lembro, nem que seja tão somente de como ela refletia nos olhos castanhos que a muito tempo me escaparam.

Mas eu ainda me lembro.

_Vagamente._

-

-

* * *

**NA**: Oi, meu nome é Kaori e eu nunca tinha escrito uma DG. HAHAHAHAHA Bein, vamos começar assim. Prólogo + 6 capítulos + Epílogo, esse é o plano. Espero poder atualizar uma vez por semana, ou no máximo a cada quinze dias, não vai ser uma fic muito grande. Esperam que vocês gostem e é isso ae

Xoxo

KaoriH

**UA:** ( informações úteis ) Especialmente para essa fic, Draco nasceu em 1890, nesse capítulo ele aparece 90 anos ( 1980 )

**¹** Trecho adaptado, retirado do documentário do NG "_Redescobrindo a Segunda Guerra._"


	2. Chapter One: Some Old Memories

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © JK Rowling ;

nota**¹**: Angst ; Psicológico ; Primeira Pessoa.

nota**²**: Essa fanfic contem DG, eu avisei.

nota**³**: UA – Projeto Across The Universe ( seção DG, fórum 6V )

**

* * *

-**

**-**

**Bad Decisions**

**Chapter One: Some Old Memories**

**-**

**-**

_Dezembro de 1918 – Londres, Inverno._

Eu demorei a entender onde estávamos. O que havia acontecido, afinal? Era... Branco. Toda parede, toda cama, todo movimento. Branco. E do lado de fora nevava como se o céu estivesse nos castigando.

Branco.

E meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar a brancura do quarto. Não era um quarto, era um hospital. E os murmúrios que eu escutava não eram sussurros do vento, era o desespero dos membros amputados, dos olhos que já não enxergavam. Eram cicatrizes em fantasmas.

E então havia vislumbres de vermelho. Raramente. E eu me esforçava para fazer com que os meus olhos os acompanhassem. Procurava qualquer escapatória da prisão dentro da minha mente onde tudo era branco. Minha audição melhorava aos poucos.

Ao mesmo tempo uma benção e uma maldição.

Os murmúrios no quarto eram gritos que agora eu podia distinguir, mas sempre com o vislumbre de vermelho vinha a voz adocicada.

— Você está melhorando rápido soldado.

Ela sempre começava assim.

E então falava do tempo, de como era difícil sair do hospital por causa da neve. Me disse que o Parlamento estava lindo, porém interditado. _Eu estava em Londres_. Disse que a guerra havia acabado. _Eu estava no paraíso_.

Ela sempre voltava. _Ela_. No começo eu achava a voz enjoativa, meus olhos ainda ruins não me mostravam nada além de formas e cores desconexas, mas eu sabia que quando pudesse ver a primeira coisa que gostaria de observar era o tom de vermelho nos cabelos dela.

— Qual é seu nome?

Foi a primeira coisa que consegui perguntar. Ela riu fraco, segurando a minha mão antes de que tirassem as ataduras dos meus olhos.

— Ginny. — Eu escutei o vento carregar o nome dos lábios.

E nos olhos castanhos eu vi toda a gentileza. E a perdição de um homem.

_

* * *

_

_Maio de 1916, Londres – Primavera._

O discurso havia sido maçante, como todos os outros aos que eu já fora obrigado a escutar. Havia um conceito claro por trás de imbecilizar os soldados, quanto menos eles pensassem melhor seria para que se jogassem em frente das armas do inimigo entoando 'Deus Salve a Rainha!' . Não ia dar certo. Não comigo, pelo menos.

Éramos em um número pequeno, se comparado com outros batalhões. Também estávamos entrando depois. Eram aqueles que primeiramente não deveriam lutar, aqueles os quais os pais conseguiam evitar que fossem chamados, mas agora nem mais isso importava. Eu sabia que não estava feliz por estar ali. Ao contrário de muitos.

— Belo discurso... — O rapaz ao meu lado comentou com quem não quer nada. _Eu_ certamente não queria.

— Claro.

— Meu nome é Potter.

E estendeu uma mão desproporcionalmente grande para um homem miúdo como ele era. Ossuda, pálida. Porque ele não havia sido chamado para lutar antes? Não parecia alguém cuja família evitasse o trabalho pesado, considerando os calos nos dedos.

— Malfoy.

E ele sorriu satisfeito. Eu jamais conseguiria entendê-lo.

_

* * *

_

_Janeiro de 1917, Sul da França – Inverno._

— Weasley!

— O que é, Malfoy? — Ele veio se arrastando de mal gosto.

— Olha como fala, eu sou seu superior, idiota.

Nós estávamos descansando. Jogando cartas, muito bem escondidos enquanto não se lembrassem que nós deveríamos estar morrendo jogados em uma trincheira. Era raro que tivéssemos qualquer momento como esse. Em mais de seis meses eu não me lembrava de ter bebido e jogado cartas.

— Meu superior? — Weasley quase engasgou com o whiskey barato que conseguimos surrupiar. Era um ruivo com muitas sardas pelo rosto e os cabelos finos. Não era um bom atirador, mas era corajoso. E não simpatizava em nada comigo. — Você é um _cabo_ Malfoy, você só é superior a mim se cair na mão do alemães, aí sim... Você vai ser o primeiro a morrer.

Weasley também não era um exemplo de inteligência. Qualquer um com o mínimo de bom senso se calaria antes de dizer algo como aquilo. Blaise baixou as cartas e em silêncio serviu-se de outra dose. Potter levantou-se da cama no fundo da guarita para juntar-se a mesa.

— Ninguém aqui vai cair na mão dos alemães, Ron.

Um 'Amém' foi ouvido na mesa. Eu não tinha certeza de ter concordado. Mas Potter não era bom o suficiente para apagar a besteira nas palavras de Weasley, o silêncio se arrastava e a bebida não parecia tão convidativa. Tinha uma guerra do lado de fora e no momento em que fossemos substituídos, estaríamos deitados no chão frio de novo, assistindo os ratos comerem o que sobrava dos mais impetuosos... Ou estúpidos.

Mesmo assim jogamos. Perdi algumas libras para Zabini, tirei alguns do Weasley e perdi mais alguns para Potter. Prometemos que iríamos honras as dívidas de jogo assim que aquilo tudo acabasse. Eu fiquei devendo 5 libras para Potter. Ia pagar, com certeza.

Quando nos demos conta, Zabini estava dormindo, a cabeça pendendo para trás na cadeira, o ressoar alto do bêbado. Weasley foi o próximo, mas ficou com a cama nos fundos. Sobramos eu e Potter a mesa.

— Mais uma partida? — Ele me incitou e eu me limitei a dar os ombros.

As cartas sobre a mesa, ele tirou uma fotografia do bolso. Ela tinha olhos pequeninos e lábios cheios em uma boca pequena, os cabelos presos.

— Sua irmã?

Ele riu, baixo para não incomodar os outros.

— Graças a Deus não. — Ele segurou a foto e seus olhos ficaram perdidos por um momento, ou talvez eu só estivesse sobre o efeito do álcool. — É minha noiva. É a minha razão pra voltar pra Inglaterra, a única razão.

— E seus pais?

— Mortos. Eu morava nos Estados Unidos até ser convocado... Quando eu vim pra cá, eu a conheci. E tudo pareceu fazer sentido.

Eu me senti incomodado. Não era do meu feitio me intrometer na vida alheia, mas Potter não parecia compartilhar da minha angustia, era muito simples para ele conversar com um amigo e eu me dei conta de que era simples _tê-lo _como um amigo. Mesmo que fosse temerário e enxerido sempre que tinha uma oportunidade.

— Você já deu a ela um anel? — Ele corou e fez que sim, murmurando sobre ser 'algo muito simples' — E qual é o nome da sua garota?

— _Ginny_.

**– Continua –**

**

* * *

**

**Na: **Oi \o/ meninas limdas, eu agradeço por todas as reviews mais limdas ainda! Esse capítulo é bem uma introdução a confusão que vai ficar a vida do Draco. Aliás, eu já disse que essa fic tem alguma coisa de HD, não? Fiquem avisadas amoures.

xoxo

KaoriH


End file.
